


Danny Avidan x Reader: Whose Name Is Dan

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Convention, Cosplay, F/M, Fluff, If we were gay, Nsp theme song, The decision, ninja sex party, show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he's Jewish!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Reader: Whose Name Is Dan

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea for a while and I finally got around to writing it. I've always wanted to perform an NSP song. xoxo

Today was the day. The day you'd be singing for your first real audience. At a convention, no less.  
And guess who you were going to be?  
Danny. Danny Sexbang.  
You'd be on stage with your friend, Vince, as Ninja Brian. Luckily, he was a master pianist, and you convinced him to email NSP themselves for some music sheets for this performance specifically. To your surprise, they replied, and you both emailed them back and forth to make sure what it was for, how much you needed. Really, you were doing The Decision, If We Were Gay, and NSP Theme Song, in that order.  
And holy fuck if you weren't nervous. There was such a low chance of Danny and Brian being there that there was no reason to be nervous. It was such a small convention, two days of fans meeting each other and just maybe a special guest.  
But there was no time to back out now. You were off to the side of the stage, full blown in your kimono and giant-ass Dan wig, not to mention a good, well-worn pair of sneakers. Vince was off to the side putting on his mask.  
“Okay, Vince,” you breathed. “You ready?” You looked back at him to see him give you the thumbs up, making you laugh. He's been practising this for awhile, so it seemed that he was keen on doing the real performance.  
“Who here likes Ninja Sex Party?” the announcer on stage asked the audience. The crowd cheered. “Well, we've got some special cosplayers who are going to give you the ride of your life! Introducing Ninja Sex Party’s stunt doubles!” That was your cue. You walked onto stage with Vince as the crowd cheered again. You were very sure they were hoping for the real NSP, but this would probably have to do, which they still seemed excited about.  
“Hello,” you said into the mic on stage. “My name is Danny Sexbang, and this is my best friend, Ninja Brian.” You motioned to Vince, who flipped off the crowd. “You might be thinking to yourself who you should have sex with tonight. Maybe this song will help you decide.” Vince nodded and sat down at the piano in the corner as you took the mic off the stand. The song began and the crowd laughed as you danced around in a silly manner. You sang your heart out, making sure to put extra oomph into the performance.  
Your nerves were finally going away, thank God.  
“Brian's got an STD-” you finished, pausing when Vince stood up. You watched him walk forward and you tried your best to keep a straight face. “I'm- I'm sorry.” Vince nodded and you both clasped hands, bowed your heads. “Let's finish this song.” Vince went to the piano again and you took a powerful stance as he played a last note, and you straightened up. Out the corner of your eye, you could've sworn you saw a big fro of hair pass by the crowd. Another cosplayer, you assumed.  
“So, Ninja Brain, it occurred to me backstage that I could be gay,” you said next to Vince. You both pulled out a party kazoo and blew them. “Could you fucking imagine, though, if I were gay?” Vince took his cue to go to the piano. “Could you seriously fucking imagine it?” The music began and you began your silly dance again, putting more oomph and emphasis and enthusiasm into it.  
Near the end, you were almost so into it that you forgot to react to the position dart Vince had to pretend to shoot at you. And for show, Vince walked up, fake kicked you on the ground, and shot you with a second dart. You stood up then and cracked your neck. The wig was kind of getting in your face now because of the dancing and falling and the whole of the performance. One more song, you reminded yourself. This was about a twenty minute show, so you would have enough time to calm down between each song.  
There it was again. The fluff of Jew hair you had seen earlier. Why didn't they just come in, it's not like it cost anything to watch.  
“I can see on some of your faces that you have many questions as to who we are and what we're doing here,” you said into the mic. You pointed at random people, and Vince motioned to the entire right side. “Yeah, that whole section looks like they have no idea...” You vaguely lost your voice at the end of your sentence because it was fucking him.  
Fucking Danny and Brian were both standing off to the side with bright smiles on their faces. Danny gave you a little nod to continue.  
“So...,” you continued, “allow us to explain.” Vince nodded and went to the piano for the last time that show, and you took your place in centre stage.  
NSP Theme Song. Here you go.  
That song had to have been the hardest out of all of them, considering you had to do lots of ninja kicks and pretend flips and hand motions, all while singing.  
But that wasn't what was making it difficult for you. It was the fact that Danny was actually watching you perform his song as his character, on stage in front of an audience. You wondered how many of them noticed the two walk in.  
The song’s end was coming up.  
“And Ninja Brian's fat,” you said, making Vince give you a glare. “Oh, I'm sorry, Ninja Brian. That came out wrong. I didn't mean to call you fat.” You turned away and put your hand on your hip. “I meant stupid.” You looked around the audience. “And ugly.” You locked eyes with Danny and Brian. “And fat.” You felt a tap on your shoulder from Vince and he pretend punched you, allowing the end of the song as you fell into the floor. After a few good moments, you stood up and the announcer walked on stage.  
“We are Ninja Sex Party!” you yelled out. Vince flipped off the whole of the audience before you both went off stage.  
“Hey, hey,” Vince said, taking off his mask and holding his hand up for a high five. “Nice, right? That was fucking awesome.” You didn't respond. “Hey, (YN).”  
“Dude, did you even see who was in the audience?” you questioned.  
“Uh, no. I was too busy playing piano and having a permanent bitch face.” He chuckled. “Why, who was in the audience?” You pulled off your wig when you heard an oh-so familiar voice.  
“You wouldn't be talking about us, would you?” it said, and you looked up to see Danny smiling and walking towards you.  
“Oh, fuck,” you whispered to yourself.  
“I'm going to go with yes,” Brian confirmed.  
“Uh, shit, sorry, but, like... Holy shit, you're here and you saw me singing.” You breathed. “Oh, God, I'm sorry.”  
“Hey, hey, what're you apologising for?” Danny asked with a hearty laugh. “You were fucking amazing! You could be the new Sexbang if you wanted to.”  
“What- What? No, you're Sexbang man...person, no one's replacing you.”  
“Well, maybe Ms. Sexbang, but you're going to be some kind of Sexbang here.” Brian waved at Vince, making Vince wave back.  
“I'm going to talk to my twin, if you don't mind,” Brian chuckled as he moved to talk to Vince about the show and probably other various science things and piano things.  
“So, uh, how- I mean, you're here,” you told Danny. “This is such a tiny convention.”  
“Yeah, well, I mean, when you said you were doing this, I wanted to see it. I mean, Brian and I were both really flattered and we couldn't believe that you and, uh, Vince were doing this, and, you know, my friend Arin insisted that we go, so here we are.”  
“That's, like- I mean, this is just amazing, you know. Out of all places I could have met you, it just had to be when I was being a kimono-wearing ninja.”  
“There's no better time than that, you know.”  
“Hey, Danny,” Brian spoke up. “So, uh, if you want, Vince say that he's okay with dinner.”  
“Dinner?” you repeated.  
“Oh, yeah, well, we were really hoping that you and Vince weren't going to be busy after this so we could, like, go out and have a celebratory dinner thing for the performance. And plus, you know, we're still super flattered and stuff and we want to express that in a form of thanks.”  
“So, food?”  
“Everyone likes food, and everyone needs food, so, like, yeah.” You laughed and relaxed for the first time that day.  
“Do I still have to wear the kimono?” you questioned.  
“Only if it's you, sure.”  
“Mr. Sexbang, you are a flirty man.” He held up his hands.  
“Don't you want a man whose tall whose name is Dan?”  
“Yeah, and he's Jewish.”


End file.
